


Subtle at Best

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Build, cliche?, fuck titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Caleb sheepishly tries to fight a blush. Fjord elbows Jester in the ribs, making her keen. "I apologize for her sudden outburst," Fjord corrects. "The name's Fjord and this here is Jester. We're good friends of Beau's. Nice to meet you." By instinct, he extends his hand.The man eyes Fjord for a moment before accepting his hand. "Pleasure, Fjord."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I'll figure it out.

The warm interior is inviting. The lighting is mostly natural but there were a few lights about. Four booths sit on either side of the room and three tables sit between them. The counter has a number of seats. Shelves sit on either side of the walls. Books and trinkets sit on them. Enough sun comes in through the windows, giving life to the many plants that either sit on end tables or hang from the ceiling. The colors are of a soft palate of greys, blues, and reds with a few sparks of brightness strewn about. Overall, it's a lovely cafe.

Three of the booths are filled and three people sit at one of the tables and many people come in order, then leave with a purchase. For a cafe of its size, it seems quite busy.

He spots the familiar image of Beau at the counter, ringing up the customers in line, occasionally calling out to someone through the server window. A blob of green catches in the corner of his eye for a second. He watches as a goblin moves from booth to booth, refilling on coffee, taking orders, or clearing up plates. When their eyes meet for a split-second, it's easy to feel the chill run down his spine. Doesn't seem like she likes him.

A push from behind reminds him to move forward. "Let's go, Fjord!" Jester complained as she easily pushed him to the counter. "I want some of the little cakes they make here." He can only shake his head as he sits on one of the stools.

"Holy shit you guys!" Beau roughly whispered as she moved to them. "I think my face is going to crack with how much smiling I have to do here." She tosses them both a menu, before rubbing her cheeks.

"At least you found another job," Jester smiled. "I wasn't sure anyone would hire you after you beat up your last boss."

"That only happened because the asshole wouldn't pay me!"

Fjord chuckled, "At least you can work on your people skills here. I'm surprised you haven't accidentally made someone cry."

"Fuck you, Fjord."

"I'm more of a top myself," he countered with a wink.

"Could've lived without ever knowing that," Beau groaned.

As Jester looked over the menu, pointed at what she wanted to Beau, she asked, "How's your new boss? Is he as bad as the other one? What's his name? How old is he? What's he look like? Is he an old geezer?"

Beau pulled a note pad out, writing everything down. "His name's Caleb. He's a zemnian, so he has an accent. I'm not sure about his age, but probably somewhere in his thirties. Red messy hair, steely blue eyes, looks tired all the time, a bit thin for your average human. He's... all right? He actually pays me so that's a plus. He asked about what happened but agreed that my old boss was an ass. He's a little... standoff-ish and normally keeps to himself. I'm sure he's in the back room right now reading."

"That why there are so many books here?" Fjord asked as he looked to the shelves.

"Yeah, he's a bookworm. Brings his cat with him too. Frumpkin is what he calls him; orange tabby. Sometimes he's out here."

"Cat?" Fjord's face scrunches. "While I'm sure it's nice, I'm hopin' it stays back there."

They all share a laugh and he falls quiet in the conversation, letting the girls chat. He nurses the coffee that was brought to him by the goblin girl, who didn't seem to give him the time of day. That's all right though, the coffee's pretty good.

Roughly 10 minutes later, the back door opens, revealing a man. Russet red hair, tied back in a small ponytail. He wore a simple collared shirt and slacks. He had a pair of glasses on, which he was now taking off and hanging on his breast pocket. As their eyes met, Fjord found that they were a beautiful shade of blue. The man gave him a slight nod, then turned his attention to the goblin that was running to him.

"Caleb, is there something you need?" she asked in a screechy voice. "Are you leaving?"

He pats her head as he rubs the back of his neck. "No, I just needed to stretch a little. How are things out here?"

"Everyone's happy," she reported. "Beau is doing fine, but she does look uncomfortable handling people. I swear she was about ready to punch the last guy that walked out."

"Look, it's different from my last job," Beau cuts in. "I'm... I'm really trying here."

Fjord watches as the man, now knowing is Caleb, breaks into the smallest smile before answering, " _Ya_ , I understand. People... are difficult."

"You must be Caleb!" Jester excitedly says. "You look a lot better than Beau described you."

Caleb awkwardly tries to fight a blush. Fjord elbows Jester in the ribs, making her keen. "I apologize for her sudden outburst," Fjord corrects. "The name's Fjord and this here is Jester. We're good friends of Beau's. Nice to meet you." By instinct, he extends his hand.

Caleb eyes him for a second before taking the hand. "Pleasure, Fjord."

There was something about the way his name is said that chills him. Whether it's the tone or simply the accent, it was kinda nice hearing this man say his name. It only occurred to him then that he was still holding his hand.

"Oh, ah s-sorry about that," he nervously laughed. "Getting lost in thought for a second." he cleared his throat, hoping the conversation would pick up. He could feel the heat rising in his face despite his attempts to keep calm.

<><><>

Fjord watches as Jester manages to eat a number of pastries. They're small, but that doesn't matter when there's an entire platter already empty. It's amazing how one little tiefling could eat so many sweets. 

His eyes shift to Beau, who was forcing a smile as a woman complains about an order. From his view, Fjord can see she has her hands balled into fists, nails digging into the palms. It's amazing how she's managed this much restraint. She must really need this job.

It's then that the back door opens again, only a different person appears. He's tall, even for Fjord. Towering at a little over seven feet, he's hard to miss. A firbolg if he remembers right. The bright shock of pink hair is what hits him first. It's braided and hangs to the side. The other half is shaved, leaving a pale comparison. He's wearing a chef's garb in shades of a pale teal color. He had what he assumed was fur lining his body. Long ears lopped at the side of his head. He had a relaxed vibe about him.

"Ma'am, I apologize," his voice was gravely but had a soothing touch to it. "It was my own mistake. I misread the order. I'll be happy to replace it."

Amazingly, the woman that had been on the verge of raging calmed. She looked between Beau and the firbolg before sighing, "Fine. Get it done." She walked away, returning to her seat.

Beau let out a shaky breath, letting her hands drop. "Thanks, Caduceus. Wasn't sure how much longer I'd last."

The firbolg smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course. If you need to, take a break. It's slowing down. Nott will take care of things for the next 10 minutes."

She nodded and disappeared into the back. The firbolg looked to Fjord, smiling before following her.

He smiled to himself. They seem like good people. Beau finally found a place she could stay a while.

"Hey, Jes," he said, finishing off the last of his coffee. "bout time we head out, right?"

"I guess I should be heading home. I have some sketches to do," she said, pushing off the stool and heading for the door.

Fjord pulled out some money and left it on the counter. He turned his head, finding Caleb standing near the shelves. How long had he been there?

As he's staring, something brushes against his legs. Looking down, he finds a cat. It meows at him as it sits at his feet. It isn't long until Fjord can feel his nose itching.

"Fumpkin, why did you come out? I was going back soon," Caleb said as he knelt down and beckoned for the cat to come. On instinct, the cat ran up his arm and settled on his shoulder. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

Fjord immediately turned his head as he sneezed. "Ah... that's... that's great, but I'm not big on cats." he took a step away. "Allergies."

Caleb looked a little disappointed, giving his feline a few scratches. "That's too bad. He's a very nice cat."

"Next time I come, I'll make sure to take an allergy pill. That should let me be near the little guy."

Caleb's expression softened. "Then I'll be looking forward to seeing you again, Fjord."

"You too, Caleb."

Before an awkward silence could take over, Jester pulled at Fjord, dragging him toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good talk. A good meal. A little bit of Yasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little bit longer than I expected. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Since moving closer inside the city, it's taken some getting used to. There's definitely more traffic; people and cars alike. Even at night, it's still pretty busy. Lights are always on somewhere and someone's always yelling at something. It's nothing like the calm nights he'd have while out on the ocean. The lull of the waves could never be beaten, especially not by horns and sirens.

He's settled into a nice apartment, albeit small, but it'll do. He doesn't have many things, so it's a nice fit. It's comparably different from Jester's. She lives in a nicer area, in a spacious condo. Her mother spoils her rotten, but it doesn't seem to have done too much damage. When he first met Marion, he was surprised to learn she owned an escort and matchmaking businesses. She's a very intelligent and beautiful woman. Just standing in her presence made him feel honored.

Work is different, but somehow still the same. Heavy labor is what he's used to. On the boat, he'd help out with a little of everything but mostly did the heavy lifting. Now, he helps out with a moving company. Lifting furniture isn't easy, but it's simple and pays. Even doing some handy-work around has gotten him a little extra cash.

As he lays on the bed, he feels the ache in his arms. After parting ways with Jester, he still had work to do. A nice old lady living the floor below him had asked if he could replace a drain pipe. It was simple enough but she ended up asking for help with a few other things. Again, he didn't mind. She paid him well and even sent him home with dinner. Overall, it was a win.

Just as he resigned himself to sleep, his phone vibrated multiple times. With a sigh, he looked at the screen, finding the obvious cause.

**Jes** : Fjoooorrrrddd! Are you asleep yet???  
**Jes** : You probably passed out.  
**Jes** : Are you dead?  
**Jes** : Hello? Fjord?  
**Jes** : Oh my gosh!!! You're dead!! Fjord nooooo!!!!  
**Fjord** : Jes relax. I'm alive. Just tired is all. Somethin' wrong?  
**Jes** : No, just wanted to bug you.

Five minutes of silence then,

**Jes** : So... um do you have a crush on Beau's boss? You were staring at him a lot and you got all clammy just like when you're nervous.

Fjord suddenly sits up, staring at the text. Had he been staring that much? They were there for a little over an hour and half the time the man was in the back. Sure he got nervous, but that was only because Jester said something unnecessary and he tried to correct it.

**Fjord** : No Jes. I don't. I was just seeing what type of people Beau was workin' with. Didn't want a repeat of last time.  
**Jes** : Okaayy.... but technically you were eyeing him pretty good if you know what I mean.

He shook his head, basically hearing the smirkiness through the message. 

**Jes** : All I'm saying is that if you wanted to date him it would be totally cool. He kinda cute for all his scruffiness.  
**Fjord** : Thanks Jes, but I'm not exactly in the dating mood at the moment. Besides, I'm sure he has better options.  
**Jes** : Fjord, you're very handsome. I won't hear otherwise. Anyone would be happy with you. You're very sweet and kind and considerate. Don't sell yourself short.  
**Fjord** : Thanks Jes. You really know how to brighten a guy's mood. I'm gonna sleep now. G'night.  
**Jes** : Okay. Good night. 

Lying back down, he finally felt the exhaustion of the day win. He dragged himself higher on the bed, managing to reach the pillow before plopping his head down. He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling his body relax. 

<><><>

Fjord returned to the cafe several days later. He found it pretty packed. The booths and tables were filled and all but three seats at the counter were taken. Beau was carrying two trays full on one arm as he walked by. How she was so dexterous was beyond him. He wouldn't even make it two feet like that.

He suddenly took a step back as something moved in front of him. A screechy voice called back, "I'm walkin' here! Watch where you're going!" He found the goblin, Nott, shooting a glare as she moved.

As he sat at the counter, he noticed a cat sitting at the service window. It looked at him with a curious expression. Fjord glanced at the man behind the register, seeing Caleb. He had his sleeves rolled up and his hair was being held back by a clip. He looked a little tired, but he was holding the conversation with the man on the other side well enough.

Realizing it was going to be a few minutes before he was given attention, he beckoned for the cat. Frumpkin rose from his laying position and jumped the gap, landing effortlessly before him.

Fjord reached out, running his fingers along his back. The feline careened into his touch, purring. Thankfully, the allergy pill was keeping most of the problems at bay, but his nose still itched a little.

"Welcome back," he heard the familiar accented voice say. "I take it you came prepared?"

Fjord raised his head, finding the azure eyes looking at him. "Yeah, and glad I did." He took the menu that was handed to him. Frumpkin noticed Fjord's attention leaving him and decided to go back to his master, jumping onto his shoulders and laid around his neck like a scarf.

Caleb seemed to settle into the affection, moving to help a customer two seats down. So much for wanting to get to know him. Well, there are other days in the week. He's got time to spare every now and then.

He chuckled to himself. Jester had been right on the nail that night. He did find the zemnian attractive. There was something about the subtle air of maturity he carried with him. Despite the scruffy appearance, there was an appeal. The few strands of hair that refused to comply, the stubble that seemed to be growing a bit thicker, and the creases in his face that deepened when his expression would change.

What drew him in most of all was his voice. Fjord's heard many accents in his lifetime, but something about Caleb's grabs his attention. It's thick but still clear. The way he emphasizes on the J in his name doesn't bother him much. He seems like a nice guy; quiet and a bit distance, but nice.

"What do you want?" the sudden voice of Nott brought him out of his thoughts. The goblin stood on a stool, eye level with him. She held a notepad in hand, looking more impatient by the second. "Order."

He was hoping Caleb would be by, or at least Beau, but notices that they're both occupied at the moment, leaving him with an awkward moment. 

"Oh - uh... Coffee straight and just a club sandwich," he answered, handing her back the menu.

She didn't move, continuing to eye him. Her yellow eyes stared into his, seeming to look through him. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "I'm watching you. I don't care for the looks you're giving my boy." Before Fjord can say anything, she hops off the stool and leaves his order at the serving window.

A chill ran down Fjord's spine. When he dared a look behind him, he found the goblin continuing to glare daggers into him as she scribbled down another order.

"Don't mind her," a calm, stoic tone said next to him. He turned to look, finding a large, pale woman. Her hair was a deep black, fading to white at the ends. She wore what looked to be a crochet hoodie, the arms missing. Her jeans were a little worn, a bit of dirt here and there. She was drinking a rather large glass of tea.

"Is she like that with everyone?" he asked with a weak smile. 

"She's protective of him. The regulars are used to it, but anyone eyeing Caleb a little too much and she bares her teeth, literally." the woman looks at him, revealing two different eyes. Violet and a blue-green. "Yasha, I've known Nott and Caleb for a bit, Caduceus too."

"Fjord, I know the disaster that just started here not long ago."

Her eyes drift to Beau, watching as Beau does her best at a forced laugh with a mixed group. Yasha chuckles a little. "She is pretty bad at this, but she's trying. I'll give her that."

"Yeah, she's determined. I just hope she doesn't punch someone."

"She's lasted this long. Her patience is improving."

Nott suddenly appeared before him, almost slamming the plate and mug on the counter. She left just as quickly. He took a drink of his coffee, relieved there was nothing funny about it.

He glanced at Yasha, finding the woman had gone back to minding her business. "I - that's a nice hoodie you got. Did you make it yourself?" he felt a little conscious right now like he should've let the conversation end where it had.

She downed the last of her tea. Keeping her eyes ahead, she touched her shoulder. A small smile filled with both happiness and sadness took her expression. "An... old friend made this for me a while back. It was a gift. The last one..." When her words fell short, she stood and abruptly left.

Fjord turned back, feeling like an ass. Maybe he should listen to his gut more. That was not something he was meant to see or know.

"How is everything Fjord?" When Fjord gave him a confused look, Caleb chuckled. "Your food."

"Oh! Oh, that. Yeah, it's great," he quickly corrects himself. He averts his gaze when Caleb's smile widens at his reaction. He was fighting a losing battle with a flush of embarrassment.

Caleb knocked on the counter. "Feel free to call for me if you need anything else."

As he walked away, Fjord sighed, "I feel like an idiot."

Nott suddenly grabbed his mug, replacing it with a new one before saying, "You are." With that she walked away, leaving him stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I sleep enough to function."

Walking in through the front door, he was met with the aroma of baked goods, coffee grounds, and tea. Looking over the tables and booths, they were all wiped down and set up for the coming business day. The counter was spotless, nearly shinning in the lighting. The shelves had been dusted and the plants were freshly watered. As usual, everything is done before he steps foot inside.

Frumpkin meows next to his ear, his tail slapping against Caleb's cheek. He chuckled, walking into the kitchen. There, he finds the familiar sight of Caduceus. He was kneading dough down on the counter with firmness, but somehow still gentle.

It was a comfort of sorts to watch Caduceus. His movements were slow but swift. He had a precise craft to his cooking and baking. Even his brewing had its own formula. Caleb may own the building, but without Caduceus, he would only have an empty building.

The firbolg easily sensed his presence, greeting him with a warm smile. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Caleb. It's nice to have company so early in the morning."

" _Hallo_ , Caduceus. Early as always. It makes me wonder if I have the perfect internal clock, or you do."

"Well, if the sun is up I don't mind waking a bit earlier to greet it. That's one thing I found different moving to this city. Nature isn't really appreciated here."

Frumpkin meowed again and pawed at Caleb's head. "Yes, I heard you. I'll get you some food."

Caduceus chuckled, pointing to a small bowl on a table. "I took the liberty of preparing his food. I had a few scraps of tuna left over."

"See, you should be thankful to Mr. Clay for giving you a treat."

The feline leaped from his shoulders and onto the table, eating his breakfast, and ignoring the rest of the world.

"Nott didn't come today?" Caduceus looked around and out the serving window. "I don't usually hear her but I do catch glimpses every now and then."

" _Nein_ , I let her sleep in. She'll probably be angry later, but she'll be well-rested."

Caduceus approached him, holding a mug of coffee and a plate with two bagels. Caleb only shook his head, accepting the breakfast. Without another word the firbolg went back to kneading, letting Caleb go to the breakroom to enjoy the rest of his morning.

<><><>

The sound of idle chatter began to creep into his mind. He fought the urge of waking, wanting to resign himself to rest a little longer. It only occurred to him then that he was still at the shop.

Opening his eyes felt heavy, almost strained. His vision was blurry for a moment, before coming into view of what was the breakroom. He had fallen asleep at the table, hunched over and his head resting on his arms. As he moved a little, he noticed something was draped around him. Looking back, he found that it was Beau's jacket. Coincidentally, she was sitting nearby, her eyes focused on her phone.

"Beauregard," he sighed with a thicker husk of an accent. "How long have I been out?"

She glanced at her phone, then back to him. "I'd say about roughly two and a half hours. Nott came to scold you for leaving her, but left you alone since you were sleeping." She seemed to question her next words but said them anyway. "You know, you kinda look like shit. Have you been sleeping right?"

"Always the charmer," he groaned, fully sitting up. "I sleep enough to function."

"Oh, sure. Passing out during the day is total 'function'. We haven't known each other very long, but I can already see through your bullshit."

Caleb smiled to himself, shaking his head. "If you see my bullshit then I must be a terrible liar."

Beau stood from her seat, patting his shoulder as she walked toward the door. "There are liars, then there's putting on a brave face."

"What's the difference?"

"The intention."

<><><>

For a while now, it's been simple days. Come to work, go home, sleep, then repeat. Sure, there's banter with Nott, Caduceus, and Yasha when she comes in. Though, Beauregard is an added interest. She's more abrupt, blunt, and forcefully honest. Her aggression is hard to hide. A few customers haven't taken a liking to her, but that's fine. It's his shop. What he says goes.

What's more, her friends that come around are something else. A tiefling and a half-orc. The tiefling called Jester is anything but subtle. She's a happy ball of energy that never seems to die down. She loves pulling pranks and making people smile. She asks outrageous questions at times, but it's all in good fun. She understands when to stop prodding, sometimes.

Fjord, he's a little more reserved, but can be just as curious as to his friend. He's kind, striking up conversations with the people next to him. His personality is rather inviting. The southern drawl is nice to listen to. He is someone that you could spend an entire evening together sharing a meal and stories.

Nott doesn't seem to mind them. In fact, she's taken a liking to Jester, and she's warmed up to Beau. All though, her and Fjord have a bickering rivalry it seems. It's harmless, for now.

Never did he think that he'd have all these colorful characters around him. He'd planned to have a nice quiet life. How the gods laugh at his plans.

<><><>

The slow, controlled flame heats the underside of the pot. Every now and then, it would flicker just a little. He found the sounds around him slowly fade. His movement of running the cloth along the counter stopped. A sigh left him. He continued to watch the flame. He remembers. The heat, the brightness, and the suffocation. It's a little harder to breathe.

"...aleb..... eb.... Caleb?" His head snaps to the side with the call of his name. He finds a pair of mismatched eyes. Yasha sits on the other side of the counter, a firm hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

"Ja, I am fine," he focuses on the woman before him, ending the flashback before it could take hold. He takes a breath, trying his damnedest to calm himself. She looks to be just from work. There's some dirt along her forearm and her hair is held back. She might be wearing a jacket, but it's obvious her uniform is on underneath. "How's the greenhouse?"

"Fine. The late blooms finally came in."

"I'll have to come by and see them sometime."

She was quiet for a moment, letting the silence in before cutting it away, "How's.... the new girl?"

His eyes drift to the serving window, finding Beau and Caduceus having a conversation near the stove. "She does her work, but I worry for the people who try her patience."

"Think about the flurry of blows that would hail upon your customers."

"I'd take that over a flurry of Beaus," Caleb retorted. 

Yasha cracked a small smile but shook her head at the disappointment in his joke. "Feel free to keep your day job."

"Well, there goes my shot of being a comedian."

"Was there ever really a chance?"

Caleb shook his head this time, leaving her to enjoy her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll try to update every Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you guess enjoy this mess I'm making. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love bashful Fjord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a couple of days late. It's fine. See you guys next week. ;)

Tightening the last of the nut, he looked over his work. The leak had finally stopped after replacing the entirety of it. Now, the pipe is dry, tight, and hopefully doesn't happen again.

Dragging himself out from behind the water heater, he stretches, wiping the sweat from his brow. Tossing the wrench into a toolbox, he found his client eyeing him from the table. He sighed as he stood, unprepared to face her.

She's the woman living on the bottom floor. He only passed by her a few times, but always felt something odd from her. Doing this job, he realized why. She's not subtle. Not saying that a dwarf woman with a nice beard, vibrant makeup, and matching clothes was bad, but not for him. 

"Well, Irena, the leak is fixed. It shouldn't be a problem anymore," he explained, stopping a few feet from her. "Luckily you caught it when you did. Could've done some extensive damage if you hadn't noticed."

"And I sure thank you very much, Mr. Fjord. It's good to have such a nice handyman around," she looked him over, her smile growing just a little more. "I'll gladly pay you, but are you sure there's not anything I can do for you?"

_Oh... this lady is something else. Keep it calm Fjord, keep it calm. Don't lose your cool._

"I- uh.... well, no. No-not that I can think of," he stammered. He could feel his face flush, knowing what she was insinuating. She slid him a check, letting her hand linger close for a few seconds.

"Such a shame. The offer stands. I could always find something for a young, strong, handsome man." she winked. "Thank you kindly, Mr. Fjord."

He took the check, unable to break eye contact. Grabbing his toolbox, he nearly bolted toward the door. When he felt it press against his back, he breathed. He shook his head.

"You look like you've seen a fucking ghost," Beau's rough voice caught him off guard. He looked at her, feeling relief.

"Ghost might've been better," he laughed. "What's the reason for this sudden visit?"

"Jester wanted me to grab you and head for the usual spot for dinner."

He nodded. "All right. Let me set this in my place and we can go."

<><><>

Walking up the familiar restaurant, his eyes drifted to the many plants that line the side of the building. It was always a welcomed sight, inviting against the coldness of the city. Heading inside, the air warmed and the scent of food greeted him.

Scanning the room, he managed to find the familiar sight of blue. Though, she was sitting at a large booth, instead of a small one. As they moved closer, he realized why.

The first thing that caught him was Caduceus. He seemed to be having a conversation with Jester, who had a smile across her face. Next to her was Nott, a little more settled into her seat, sitting on what looks like a booster seat. Yasha was standing at the table, sharing a few words.

"Looks like you've started without us," Fjord called out, grabbing their attention. "Evenin'."

"Ah, Mr. Fjord, it's nice to see you again and you as well Beau," Caduceus said with a slight bow of his head. "I hope your day has gone well."

Jester perked up, nearly slamming her hands on the table. "Fjord! Beau! I thought you were never coming! I've been here waiting and starving."

"Hey, Yasha, how's it going?" Beau asked as she slipped in beside Caduceus. 

The mismatched eyes moved to her, giving her a nod. "Nice to see you, Beau." She looked back to Caduceus. "I'll see you all later. I have some things to do." Without waiting for a response, she promptly walked away, giving a nod of acknowledgment to Fjord before leaving.

Beau sighed, "How am I suppose to talk to her if she keeps leaving immediately after I say hi? Is it me?"

Jester snickered, her tail swishing happily, "Well, at least you're making an attempt." her eyes darted to Fjord as she finished her sentence before looking back to Beau. 

Fjord shook his head and sat next to Beau, finding his eyes settle on Nott. "Evenin', Nott. I assume Jester dragged you out here."

"She invited me and Caleb didn't want me to miss out on making new friends," she answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah, and is Mr. Caleb joining us for dinner?" Fjord asked, simply expecting the answer to be: no.

"He'll be here in a while. He had to leave Frumpkin at the apartment," she explained, a little bothered. As if by magic, her phone chirped. Glancing at it, her expression softened as she texted back. "He's a block away. We should go ahead and order."

He's not gonna lie to himself. He's a little excited that Caleb's gonna be here. It'll be interesting to be able to actually talk without much interruption.

<><><>

As usual, Fjord couldn't be any more wrong.

Despite sitting directly across from the man, Fjord couldn't get a word in while Jester and Nott both took turns talking to him. Surprisingly, Beau and Caduceus were having a pleasant conversation on brewing. It left him with the attention to watch the others.

Beau would get just a little louder, but somehow the calmness of Caduceus would pull her back to something more subtle. Jester was a ball of energy for the most part, but she held back, knowing Caleb preferred it more. She only really perked up when Nott would come up with some crazy idea. Fjord noticed how Nott and Caleb were very close. It almost seemed like they were joined at the hip. Caleb's hand would sometimes wander to ruffle her hair and just give her a little squeeze on the shoulder. In turn, Nott would rest against him or treat him like a child and wipe his face or fix some stray strands of hair.

It warmed his heart to see such an odd group of people act so much like a family in such a short time. It'd been just a few weeks since meeting a few of these people. Now, they're having dinner like it's an everyday thing.

The only thing that was bothering him was the man before him. The elusive man that seems to be so close, yet so far. 

"Fjord?" the call of his name snapped him back to reality. He looked up to find Caleb staring at him. "Getting lost in the mind?"

He took a bite of his food, trying to get his mind to play catch-up with what's been going on, but it was blank. Jester and Nott had moved to the bar, where Nott was ordering a few drinks that he wouldn't expect. Caduceus had somehow gotten to talk with the chef. Beau was climbing over the seats, heading to join the girls at the bar. 

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. What were you sayin', Caleb?"

"I was asking what you do for work?"

"Take a guess," he said half-jokingly.

Caleb looked him over with inspecting eyes. Setting his fork down, he held out his hand. "May I see a hand?" Fjord obliged.

There was a definite size difference in hands, but the heat of Caleb's hand still surprised him. He watched as Caleb, looked over the callused fingertips to the rough palms. The nails were somewhat sharp, but under cared for.

The hand moved up his forearm, stopping just before the bicep. "Hmm. If I am to guess, it would be something with heavy labor. Perhaps you're a handyman, construction? You seem quite strong. You'd be able to lift a few things I'd never dream of."

To Fjord's disappointment, Caleb let him go. "You're basically right. I am a handyman. Got something broken down, a leak, need a fresh coat of pain, I'm your man. I also have a job of moving furniture. Not the most fun, but pays well-enough."

"Well, now I know who to ask if something ever breaks or I need something moved."

Fjord flashed a smile and a wink, "I'll even give ya a discount." When he realized what he'd done, he let his face fall into a hand. "Please forget that just happened."

"It was pretty good," Caleb said with a grin. "until it fell apart."

A smile pulled at the corner of Fjord's lips. "Mr. Caleb, mocking a man is such a cruel thing to do."

"I think he'll forgive me this once," Caleb countered.

"I don't know. Damaged pride is a terrible thing. I'm not sure I'll recover, unless..." Fjord felt his gut tighten. He was taking a gamble, but he was feeling a little risky.

Caleb leaned forward, his interest peaked. "Pray tell what you have in mind."

"When do you have some free time?"

Caleb pulled his phone out, taking a minute before looking back to him. "Saturday after ten."

"Wonderful, we can have lunch. Mind if I get your number?" They take a moment, exchanging numbers. When his info is set in, Fjord stands. "I need to go before I embarrass myself again. I'll text you with the details soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"So am I."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls tease Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading 5 & 6 in one hit. Updating on a schedule is harder than I thought. Who knew life was a thing? Take care of yourselves & don't get migraines. Just don't. See you guys in the next chapter. ;)

Her eyes watch as the familiar backside of Fjord vanishes out the door. She glances back at the booth, staring holes into Caleb. He meets her gaze with a side glance. He turns away almost immediately, but she can easily see the red of his ears.

Turning back to Jester and Nott, Beau realizes that Jester is chanting Nott's name as she chugs the last shot of liquor. Nott slams the shot glass on the table with a victorious laugh. Beau smirks, polishing off her own drink.

When they both calm down, she decides to bring it up. "Hey, so you guys notice anything about Caleb lately? Fjord too?"

Jester, peers back, her tail lazily swishing in thought before she smiles. "Oh, you mean with how he makes eyes at Fjord? Or maybe how Fjord makes eyes at Caleb? Or how they're dancing around each other?"

"Uh... yeah. Been happening for a while, hasn't it?"

"Ever since he came to the shop, Caleb's been distracted," Nott added with a sigh. "He won't admit it, but he looks forward to when Fjord comes in. I haven't seen him out from the back this much in a while."

They all turn and look to Caleb, who was seemingly walking toward them. He had a bit of a glare aimed toward Beau, but she only smiled.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" he questioned, finding Jester with a smug smile, Beau with a smirk, and Nott shaking her head.

"You like Fjord!" Jester exclaimed grabbing his arms and easily making his entire body shake. "Oh my gosh! This is the best thing ever!"

"Jester I don't..." he painfully attempted to lie. "We're just having lunch-"

Her eyes lit up. "He asked you out on a date?!" she hopped off the stool, nearly pushing him over, but her strength easily kept him up. "I leave the table for 10 minutes and I miss this?! Where are you going? What are you wearing? Oh my gosh! What is Fjord wearing?!"

"Oh, Jester..." Caleb chuckled. "This just happened. Nothing is set yet."

Beau clapped Caleb on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Congrats on the date. Thought you two would never get together."

"It's not a...." he sighed. Against himself, his face flushed again. "Is this how you treat your boss?"

"Considering I beat the last one, this is an improvement."

He looked to Nott. "Can we go before this gets worse?"

She downed one last shot before leaping off the stool. "All right ladies. That's enough teasing of my boy. We'll see you all later." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the door.

Caleb looked back to Jester. "Ah, _danke_ for dinner, Jester," he managed to call out before being pulled outside. She waved bye as she reached for her phone, excitement in her eyes.

He was met with the brisk air. He dropped Nott's hand slipped on his coat. Adjusting the scarf around his neck, he felt warm enough and grabbed the small hand again.

"So," she began. "you like him?"

A defeated sigh leaves him. "Uh... yeah... maybe."

"You wait for him nearly every day at the shop. I don't think it's a 'maybe' at this point."

" _Ja_ , you're probably right. Does it bother you?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Why does that matter?"

"If something were to happen between us, he would be around more often," he explained. "I've noticed you two talking. I'm not sure whether it's in fun or not."

"Don't worry about me, it's just banter. He isn't a terrible guy. Maybe a little weird and a bit stupid, but isn't terrible. So long as he makes you happy, that'll be enough for me."

Nott squeezed his hand a little. He squeezed back. Her posture relaxed a little before she slowed her pace and walked beside him. A comfortable smile found its way to him. She met his eyes and returned the smile.

<><><>

When he enters the apartment, he drops his stuff on the table. Taking three steps toward the couch, he trips over a chair leg and stumbles ungracefully to the floor. Rolling onto his back, he stares at the ceiling, unsure if the last few minutes of that conversation really happened.

Pulling out his phone, he goes to his contacts. Sure enough, Caleb's name is there, along with his number. The adrenaline that had surged through him was still there, refusing to die down. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

The thought of standing barely crossed his mind when his phone started buzzing, repeatedly. Without even looking at the screen, he knew it was Jester. She knows, and she'll never let him live it down.

**Jester:** Fjooooord!  
OH MY GOSH!  
You did it!  
How did you ask?  
Where you suave?  
Did you take his hand and said 'Let me take you out' with a wink?  
Fjord answer me!  
Fjoooooord!  
**Fjord:** Jessie please calm down.  
I'm still tryin' to wrap my head around it.  
Let's talk in the mornin' all right?

He silenced the phone, letting it slide off his stomach and onto the floor. He laughed at himself for a moment. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

Caleb said yes. He agreed to meet up for lunch. He got the man's number despite having little confidence in his original thought. He's happy in himself. How did he manage this without fucking it up? Jester's gonna give him so much shit about this. Oh, what about Nott? Is she gonna be okay with this? He probably should talk to her about it first. She's really protective of him. What is he gonna do about Saturday? Where should they go? What is gonna wear?

Fjord rolls on his stomach, pushing himself off the ground. He'll get nowhere worrying about this now. Sleep is what he needs. What'll come to him anyway. He can stress about it tomorrow. 

It's Wednesday. There are three days until Saturday. If he plays his card right, there'll be more Saturdays to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and Fjord needs to make sure everything's ok.

Silently he waited by the main entrance of the campus. He watched as a flood of students began filtering out through the many doors. It was always amazing seeing the diversity of the students. Once upon a time, Fjord thought about attending himself, but money was a problem, and he needed it to have a place to stay and eat. Maybe one day he'll see about it, but that's in the future.

"Fjooooorrrrd! Congrats on your date!" a familiar voice called from dead center of the courtyard. Eyes shifted to the little blue tiefling, then followed her gaze to him. He sighed, facepalming.

She said bye to her friend as he new as Calianna. The girl with dragon-like features was a kind girl, innocent really. It was a warming thought that Jester had made herself comfortable here. It took quite a lot of convincing from him and Marion to get her to attend. Arts was always a passion of hers. No harm in letting her build on it.

With too much energy, she skipped to him, going around him in a circle. "You have a date~ You have a date~" she sang as she went around.

FJord chuckled, knowing full well that he dug himself this grave the moment he left something slip. Though, she was always quite the detective. She would've found out somehow and then he'd regret it much more.

"Do you have any plans? Ideas?" she grabbed his hand, nearly making him shake with the excitement that ran through her body. "This is so exciting."

"Jester, it's not a date," he said with a calm tone of a drawl. "It's just lunch, nothin' more."

Jester's eyes narrowed at him, but she still had a smile. "But you like Caleb. I'm pretty sure that Caleb likes you too."

He began heading in the general direction of Caleb's Cafe, pulling her along by the hand. "And how do you know that? Did he proclaim his dying love for me to you?"

"No, silly. But, he was blushing when we asked about it. You can say no all you want, but your body will always tell a different story."

The image crossed Fjord's mind. A flustered Caleb. His cheeks turning the slightest shade of red as the tips of his ears nearly blend into his hair. The way his voice would become a little faster, and more accented. It brought a smile to his face.

Jester gasped. "You just thought about it, didn't you?" Fjord snapped back to reality.

He felt his face grow hotter. He turned his head away from Jester, trying to focus his attention on anything. "N-nope. Don't know what you're talkin' about." he coughed into his hand. "Nice... nice day, huh?"

"Okaaay... but you should really text him or something. It's already Friday. Tomorrow is the day. Please tell me you have _something_ planned."

Fjord raised his hand absentmindedly, running it along the back hair of his head. It was getting a little longer. He hasn't gotten it shaved in a while. Maybe later today. Despite being in his thoughts, he managed to catch the last of Jester's words. 

"Yeah, I got somethin' planned. I thought I'd run it by him in person since I'm headin' that way."

She let out a breath of relief. "I'm a little sad you didn't ask for my help, but I'll let it go this time."

"If we make it long enough, you can plan the wedding," he joked.

The shriek that leaves her body nearly terrifies him. She starts jumping in place, talking rapidly and excitedly about the possibilities. If Fjord could kick himself he would. He may have just made a mistake.

<><><>

Approaching the shot, they noticed Beau wiping the windows. Jester immediately left Fjord's side and leaped to her. Beau, as if she had eyes on her back, swiftly moved out of the way.

"Oh, hey Jester. Just let me finish up here and we can do something."

They glanced at the door, noticing the inside was dimly lit, and the sign was already turned. "Closin' early?" Fjord motioned toward the door. 

"Yeah... there was a bit of fire that happened. I accidentally left a towel too close to the burner and it caught fire," she looked a little troubled with each word she spoke. "Some of the walls needs to be replaced, but nothing too bad. Caleb... left as soon as the fire department did what they needed. The fire was out by the time they came, but they still had to look around. Caduceus and I are just cleaning up."

"Was anyone hurt?" Fjord feels a little worried. He's not sure why.

"No..." the way Beau answers doesn't sit well with him, but he's got a feeling she's not gonna give up what he wants. Even Jester doesn't feel at ease.

"Well, I don't have anything to do this afternoon, so I can stick around and hang out," Jester's perkiness is a little dampened from what Fjord knows. Beau doesn't seem to have caught the change.

"I only had a little time to spare," Fjord begins, wanting to get some distance. "I'll see y'all later." Without even waiting for a reply, he begins walking.

He walks a block, two, three, four, until he's far enough away to pull out his phone. He goes through his contacts. First, he thinks to text, but it doesn't right. Instead, he calls.

It starts to ring. Fjord comes to a stop, waiting for the call to either be answered or forward to voicemail. "Come on. Come on," he says to himself, sitting on a bench. 

After the fifth ring, he thinks to just hang up. That is until he hears a voice. " _Ja... hallo_?" Caleb's voice sounds... forced, almost strangled. It's not the usual thick and warm sound.

"Uh... I heard there was a fire at the cafe. Beau said everything was fine, but I wanted to make sure you're all right. I just had this... feeling I needed to check on you."

Caleb chuckles a little. It's broken, but it sounds real enough. "I... I am fine. I was not burned... or anything."

Fjord listens to him. Listens to each consistent and vowel that he can hear through the phone. Some crack while others hold. It hurts him to hear his voice so broken. If Fjord knew where he lived, he'd already been at his door.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but it doesn't sound like this was some... physical pain. It sounds more... mental." There's a slight sound from Caleb as if his words were caught in his throat. "You know what, you don't have to answer that. I apologize. That was stupid of me to-"

"Fjord, it is all right. It... you will find out somehow, I am sure of that. Maybe... we can talk about it tomorrow. We can still meet right?"

The way Caleb talks make Fjord feel like Caleb is the one trying to comfort him now. "Only if you're up for it. I found a nice place that I think you might enjoy."

"Ah, so you're an expert on me now?" his voice is a little more steady and there's a hint of amusement.

Fjord leans back on the bench, feeling better when his voice evened out. "That remains to be seen. Where can we meet up? The shop?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Fjord thought for a moment before asking, "What's your opinion on motorcycles?"

"I've never ridden one, but I'm not against them."

"Good, because the place I want to take you is a bit of a distance. So, we meet in front of the shop at let's say... 10:30? Get there a little early before they're too busy."

Caleb sighs, but it sounds more like in relief than distress. "That sounds great, Fjord. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," he finds himself repeating. "Bye."

"Bye, Fjord."

The call ends there. There's relief that falls over him. At least he managed to make him a little okay, even if it doesn't last long. Nott should be with him. He shouldn't worry this too much, but he can't help it.

What could have happened with fire? Was something burned down? Did someone die in a fire? Was he burned as a child? It'll bother him until he gets a straight answer, but he can wait. Even if Caleb can't tell him everything or anything tomorrow, it's fine. He won't push him. Patience is one of his virtues, he likes to think anyway. Even if he has to wait days, weeks, months, he'll do it. He'll do anything to keep him from sound like that again.

Quietly he stands from the bench, finding an older gentleman had taken the spot next to him. They share a silent nod before Fjords heads down the block. First things first. He needs to get his hair cut.


	7. Chapter 7

She sits atop his shoulders, easily maneuvering her hands along his head with a small brush. Caleb had long stopped trying to stop her. She already refused to let her pick his clothes. They were just meeting for lunch. He didn't need to wear something over the top.

Nott had called Jester for some help, but from the sound of it, she was with Fjord, and it nearly sounded like a brawl on the other line. Even with all of Nott's nit-picking, he might've lucked out. He can't imagine what Fjord was going through.

" _Schatz_ ," he called up to her. "I think that's enough. You've been fussing with my hair since we left. We're nearly at the shop."

"If you'd just let me do this earlier instead of arguing with me, I wouldn't have to do it now," she patted his head one last time before climbing down his arm. "I still think you should've dressed nicer."

"We are having lunch, Nott. I am not prepping for a wedding."

"You never know. You're already in your thirties. Marriage is something to think about."

Just as Caleb was about to retort, he fell silent and came to a stop at the corner of the block. There wasn't too much of a distance between them, so Caleb could see Fjord easily. He was standing by the shop's entrance, phone in hand, and Jester seeming to pester him.

"Maybe this was a mistake. We should just head back."

Nott looked up at Caleb with a blank stare. "Caleb, you don't get out much. You don't hang out with a lot of people. Most people that seem interested get shot down by you, although I _may_ have a hand in that, but you ultimately say no. Fjord is willing to put up with me to get to you. Stop being so scared, and go."

Caleb is stunned. He wasn't expecting that to ever come from her. Before he even thinks of something to say Nott smacks his thigh and gives a push forward. As they get closer, they can hear the conversation between the other two.

"Fjord, I'm very disappointed that you didn't choose my outfit. I think it would've been so nice. Caleb would've been happy to see it," Jester huffed in annoyance.

"Look, Jes, I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes, alright? Thank you for the option, but I don't think I'd be too comfortable in a suit," Fjord talks with the calmest tone he can muster, hoping the conversation would end soon.

Jester was about to say something when she glanced to the left. Her expression changed immediately. "Caleb!" her voice reached a frequency that hurt Fjord's ears a little. "You look so nice!" She looked him over, making him a little self-conscious.

" _Hallo_ , Jester," he said, watching as she went around. He looked to Fjord, giving a small smile and a slight nod. Fjord felt himself mimick the nod after snapping out of a small trance. "Let me get my coat from in the shop and we can go."

"Yeah, okay," the only words he managed to answer as the man disappeared inside.

It was then that Fjord felt a tap on his thigh. Looking down he met the heavy glare of Nott. Her eyes were narrowed, as they usually were with him. "You take care of my boy. Don't make him say anything he doesn't want to. Don't make him do anything he doesn't want to. He's a skittish, quiet, vulnerable man. If you do anything, and I mean anything to upset him, I-will-get-you."

Despite the small staure of the goblin girl, he felt the promise of the threat. Even without fully knowing, this girl could so some serious damage.

He kneels to be eye-level with her. "I promise to do everything in my power to make sure he feels safe and secure, happy and relaxed. I'll bring him back just as he is now."

She patted his cheek, "Good."

Their attention moved to the door as Caleb exited, but Beau and Caduceus followed after him.

"Hey, guys," Beau pressed her back against the window. She was wearing the uniform that was provided, but the arms were missing. She seemed to have made herself fully comfortable.

Caduceus gave everyone a nod and a warm smile. His clothes had a nice layer of flour, telling the signs of fresh baked goods. "Morning."

Caleb looked forward, a desperate expression on his face. "I don't mean to rush, but can we leave before they all start?"

"Uh-sure but start what?" he asked as he lead the man to the bike that was several feet away.

"We'll be waiting to hear all about your _date_ ," Beau and Jester said in unison as they moved further away.

"Remember, Fjord!" Nott's voice screeched. "I'll see you later, Caleb!"

Caleb sighed. "Too late."

Fjord chuckled, seating himself on the bike. He grabbed a helmet, handing it to Caleb. "This is yours. Take a seat behind me, keep your feet up, and hold onto me will all your strength."

"I can do that. You've driven this before, right?"

"Many a time. I'll be takin' some alleys, so we should get through most of the traffic. Still, hold on."

Caleb took the space that remained. It was a little odd. As the bike came to life, Caleb instinctually jumped a little, getting a laugh out of Fjord. He huffed a sigh and wrapped his arms around Fjord's abdomen. And before long, the air was whipping past them as they drove down the road.

They aren't going too fast, but the wind is still a little strong. The helmet helps muffle the whipping sound. His grip is tight on his own arms as they sit snug against Fjord. There's a fear, knowing that even with a helmet, the slightest thing could throw them off, but the adrenaline running through him was different. It was constant and ever flowing. Her normally slow pace was such a drastic opposition to this.

He looks to Fjord, catching a side view of his face. The half-orc seemed more alive, vibrant. There was a freedom to this that resinated with him. He was a little more reckless, not wearing a helmet. Caleb wanted him to know that it was odd for him to wear one, if he didn't do the same. Though, it felt like he wouldn't really listen.

It took the better part of 30 minutes to reach their destination. As Fjord steered them toward a parking space, the constant vibration became a steady purr until it fell still. Caleb lets his hold on Fjord go and gets off. Even on steady ground, he can feel the slight remainder of vibration in his body.

Fjord ruffles his hair a little, fixing what he can that was whipped around. "Enjoy the ride?"

Caleb handed him the helmet. "It was... a bit terrifying to be honest, but I wouldn't say no to another."

They both shared a smile before Fjord motion toward a building. Caleb read the sign; Wayfarer's Cove. "Nice little joint. Has a nice selection of seafood."

Quietly he followed Fjord inside. Despite the dark exterior, the inside was rather vibrant. Booths lined the walls, the seats a shade of green-blue. The tables sitting between them were made of what seemed like reclaimed wood, stained a light brown, and braced by metal. The tables sitting in the middle of the area were of the same make. The chairs looked to be made of the same wood, but stained more of a white-wash. The walls are decorated with paintings of the sea, docks, boats, islands, and pieces of what would probably be on a boat. As most themed restraunts tend to overdue the decorating, this place is rather tone. It's a well-balanced decor.

Just as they step fully inside, Caleb instinctually steps back as a waiter rushes through with a; "Sorry! Coming through!"

Fjord chuckles. "It can be a bit hectic at times. Come with me. We can sit over here."

As they sit down, a waitress seems to immediately appear at their table, taking their orders for drinks and handing them menus.

"So...." Fjord begins, keeping his eyes on the menu, "I guessing Nott was giving you a hard time?"

"Did it seem that way?"

"Yeah."

Caleb gave a small smile. "Ah, _ja_. Up until we met up, she wouldn't stop nitpicking. Was Jester the same?"

"Oh, definetly. She tried to put me in like this weird suit. It's just lunch, I don't think formal wear was necessary."

"While I agree, I'm a little intruiged to the thought of it."

Fjord looked up for a moment, meeting Caleb's gaze. There was a slight smirk to the human's lips. Fjord couldn't help but mimick it. "Well, if there's ever a situation that calls for such attire, I'll make sure you get a chance to see it."

"Here are your drinks, gentlemen," the woman appeared at the table again, breaking the moment. Caleb looked back down to the menu. "Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready. Caleb?"

" _Ja_ , let's order."

When the woman walks away, a sigh leaves Fjord. His mind begins to wander. He dares a glance at Caleb, watching as he stares out the window. In this sunlight, he looks more vibrant. His hair is just a little more firey, his skin just a little more brighter. He's never looked at Caleb this long. The creases around his eyes and the laugh lines that have set in. There's some age to him, but it fits him so perfectly. It's then that the familiar sound of Caleb's broke voice came to mind.

"So, I don't mean to really start this off with such a sensitive subject, but how are you... after yesterday?"

He sees the man stiffen. He turns away from the window, seeming to shrink into himself. It's a sore sight for Fjord to see.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. It's not something that necessary to say. I, myself, have had a share of my own... problems." Fjord rubs the back of his neck, unsure if the man is even listening, but keeps going. "It was a year ago, when I was still living out by the docks. I would go on fishing trips with a regular crew for days, or weeks. We had gone out, and we were three days into travel. It was stormy that night. Lightning struck the boat and the engine blew. There was a bit of a fire and the waves were becoming relentless."

Fjord noticed he'd been rubbing his throat. It felt tight, almost making it feel as if he were choking. Constant water and not enough air. Wave after wave pushing him down, dragging him to the depths.

"I happened to be on the deck and was thrown overboard. The water..." he took a breath, clenching his jaw. "It pushed me down. It felt like something was dragging me deeper and deeper. The darkness of the night was nothing compared to the nothingness of the ocean. I fought with everything I had, but- The water filled my lungs. After that, it didn't take very long for me to pass out. I woke up in a hospital. Apparently I'd been out for a few days. Another passing ship found me by some grace of the gods. As for the rest of the crew, they're assumed dead. Since then, I sometimes have these... nightmares of just... fear, drowning, and... nothing."

"Do you still enjoy the ocean?" Caleb's voice was small as it broke through the rising dread.

"I do. It's a beautiful marvaul of the word. The vast expanse of it never ceases to amaze me. Being on the water is... it's..." his words fall short for a moment. "It feels right. I'm not really sure if that explains it. It's like I'm connected with it. Even just being near water makes me feel at home. Honestly, I'd love to show it to you; to everyone. There's just something about it that calls to me."

When Fjord finally looks up from his hands, he finds Caleb had relaxed, leaning a little forward instead of back into himself. There's a fondness to his eyes that wasn't there before. He finds himself melting just a little under that azure gaze.

"I-I came here from overseas at the age of 14. My family had relocated for work. Being from a different country, it was a little harder settling in. We ended up in an apartment with only one bedroom. I would normally sleep on the sofa most nights." Fjord watches as Caleb eyes grow less bright and seem to look at something that wasn't there. "It wasn't much, but we were together. My mother, Una, and my father, Leofric and I were happy. It wasn't the best of homes, but it was home."

There's a clouded look that overtakes Caleb. He unconsciously begins to scratch along his arm. Fjord glances down, seeing the faintest signs of scarring. Without thinking, Fjord reaches out, grasping his hand and stopping him from scratching.

"The owner of the building we stayed in was an odd man. Trent was his name. He was something of a tutor to me. He would help me in my studies, teaching me english with an easy speed." The grip on Fjord's hand tightened a little. "I thought I could trust him. My family thought we could trust him. Some time passed and I was reaching the end of my schooling. By that time, he was beginning to act strange. He was clearing out his room and I thought to ask what was wrong. He simply looked at me and said, 'I'll explain in the morning'."

Caleb closed his eyes and lowered his head. The tremble in him reached Fjord. There was an ache in the half-orc's chest. If felt that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to sooth this hurt. It pissed him off.

"I thought I'd get some kind of answer then. So, I went home, had dinner, and went to sleep. At 3:22 in the morning, I woke to smoke filling my lungs and my parents yelling for me to wake. The building was on fire. We were on the top floor of a 7 story building. Jumping was out of the question. The only way down was the stairs. We weaved our way through ashened areas and struggled to see through the smoke as we made our way down. Parts of the stairs were already engulfed and had to find alternate routes. We reached the third floor when the stairs collapsed partially. I didn't even have time to react. My father grabbed me and threw me to the next set of stairs. I looked back and... I looked back... I- they were gone. The wall collapsed and took them down. I remember their screams were cut short. I didn't even notice my own burns, nor the people dragging me out of the building."

"Caleb?" the man's head only jerks a little at the sound of Fjord's voice. "That's... that's a lot. You don't have to say it all in one go."

"You are very patient, Fjord, but something like this is better if it's ripped off," Caleb's voice is nearly a whisper. "That is the main reason for my... episode yesterday. Fire is... harrowing to me."

"If I may ask, what of... Trent?"

"Ah, him. He was caught months later and arrested for insurance fraud and murder. He would by buildings and burn them later. I've made peace with that, but fire is something that will always... bother me."

They're quiet for a while. Fjord rubs the back of Caleb's hand with his thumb. Slowly Caleb comes out of his daze, the color and vibrancy coming back to his eyes.

"Caleb, I-"

"Here is your order gentlemen!" the woman appeared again, startling the both of them and making their hands break apart. She sets their plates before them. "Enjoy and call me if you need anything."

As she walked away, Fjord couldn't help but glare at her. Before he can pull his arm off the table, Caleb grabs his hand again, giving it a good squeeze. "Thank you for sharing your story, Fjord and thank you for listening to mine."

"Of course. I'll listen any time."

Their meal is passed with quiet idle chatte or simple silence. It's a pleasant time. The tension that was brought on from reliving memories slowly faded. Caleb shared some funny stories of his and Nott's and Fjord shared his misadventures of trying to keep up with Jester. They found themselves smiling without thought. There was a comfort in their interactions, as if they've known each other for a long time. On the way back, Caleb felt a little more relaxed, but held on just a little tighter.

Returning to the shop, they found it dark inside. Caleb pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the front door. He looked back to Fjord. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Fjord followed after him, still smelling the faintest scent of smoke. As he got closer to the counter, he could see the blackened area. Parts were cut away, leaving the beams exposed. It wasn't too much damaged, but it was noticable.

He watched the man before him moved behind the counter, grinding the coffee beans from scratch. The scent was pleasant, warm. With a well-practiced hand, Caleb worked like it was breathing. It was methodical. Before he knew it, a fresh cup of coffe was set before him.

As Fjord took a drink, it was wonderful. There was no bitterness to it. There was just enough sugar and cream without being too sweet. It was a balance that Fjord could never achieve.

"Mister Caleb, I do believe I will never survive without your coffee now," Fjord admitted. "I need you to take responsibility."

Caleb chuckled, leaning on the counter. "Oh, dear. It appears you'll just have to come here for coffee. I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"To pay for this coffee, perhaps I could offer my... services." Caleb's eyebrow lifted as he took a drink as if saying 'go on'. "Well, you know I'm a handyman. I'd be more than happy to repair what was damaged."

"I was thinking the same, but surely coffee isn't the only payment you require?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind another outing. Perhaps dinner this time. I am rather confident in my cooking skills. You could come to my place one night." Despite the smoothness his words came out, inside he was having a meltdown. With all the bravado he was exuding, the hesitation and timidness was rising.

"Dinner? As in... a date?" Caleb sounded a little hesitant of the word. He seemed to be looking for comformation in Fjord.

"Yes," Fjord simply answered, keeping his gaze locked. "I would like you, Caleb Widowgast, to go on a date with me. A real date. One where there isn't anything... antagonizing us. I know today was a little more... tense. The next time I'm hoping for it to be a little more-"

"Enjoyable," Caleb finished. Fjord simply nodded. "How can I say no to such a gentleman?"

Just before Fjord could retort, the sound of a throat clearing made them broth freeze. Their gazes shifted to the serving window, where our heads had appeared. There, Caduceus, Beau, Jester, and Nott were watching. Nott had a hand over Jester's mouth, looking to be the only barrier of her squeal. Beau had her face in her hand, smiling, but looking uncomfortable.

As Nott's hand lowered, Jester let out a high-pitched squeal. "I'm so happy for you! You're dating now!"

"Isn't that just nice," Caduceus smiled. "Congratulations you two. I knew everything would work out."

"Great, you're dating. Don't give me details. I can live without," Beau interjected.

Fjord looked back to Caleb, finding the man had turned a shade of red. With a laugh, he felt his own cheeks heat up. "How-how long have y'all been watchin'?"

Jester thought for a moment. "Oh, you know, like when you started flirting with coffee and offering your 'services'." she had the smuggest grin. "It was all really adorable."

"A little cringy if you ask me," Beau interjected.

"Hush, Beau, it's sweet."

Caleb and Fjord collectively sighed, but their smiles didn't waver. "Why don't you all come out here and I'll make you some coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done before the new episode and the Kickstarter stream. I'm so excited we surpassed 10 million! 🎉🎉🎉


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Beau & Yasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this. Sorry about that. 
> 
> The next chapters are proabably going to be just little bits and interactions.
> 
> Hope you guys hve a good day. <3

Business in the cafe was relatively slow today. The silence was nice, for the first few hours. Now, it was draining Beau of any energy she had. Any more of this and she'll go crazy. Caleb was out today, leaving Caduceus, her, and Nott to run things. It's been happening a little more frequently, but none of them mind. It's nice seeing the man happy for once. If that means they work a little harder, so be it.

She eye's the blue tiefling as she spins in the stool, smiling ever so suspiciously. Beau sighs, knowing she's going to regret this conversation. "Is there a reason you're so happy, Jes?"

The tiefling stopped spinning, looking up at the woman behind the counter, her smile just growing a little bigger. "Well, since Fjord and Caleb finally sorted their mess out, I thought I should move onto the next project."

Beau was confused for a moment, and then it dawned on her. "No no no no," Beau shook her head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need meddling in my life. I'm perfectly happy the way I am."

Jester pouted. "Beau, you've been eyeing Yasha forever! If you don't say anything, she'll never know! I don't mean to be rude, but she's as dense as her muscles sometimes."

A snort left Beau. "Gotta agree on that last part."

"Are we talking about Ms. Yasha?" Caduceus called from the serving window, taking a break while things are slow. "If you're looking for a way to close the distance, might I suggest helping in what she likes to do?"

Jester gasped. "She loves plants, Beau! I'm sure you could help at the greenhouse she works in!"

"I can help," Nott's screechy voice broke through the conversation as she hopped onto a stool. "She sometimes asks me to help. I'm supposed to go later, but I can tell her you're going in my place because something came up."

"Oh my gosh! This is such a good plan!" Jester squealed.

Beau groaned, letting her head fall onto the counter. She wonders if this is how Caleb and Fjord felt.

____________________________

As she walked into the front of the building, there were plants everywhere. Beau didn't know the names of any of them, but they looked pretty. It wouldn't be a greenhouse with plants.

No one was at the front counter. It didn't seem like anyone was here. The only sound was of a waterfall that was installed into the back wall. Beau ran her fingers through the sheet of water, feeling it was cold.

A sudden sound of something heavy dropped got her attention. Looking through a doorway, she found the familiar black hair that faded into white. Yasha had just set down a few bags of what looked like soil.

"Hey, Yasha," Beau called as she began to walk over. Yasha's head turned back and smiled a little. "Nott... said you needed some help?"

"Yeah, follow me," the tall woman motioned as she began to head into the greenhouse.

Beau followed, her eyes wandering around. There were six long rows of tables. Each section had fresh flowers or vegetables. Along the back wall were the taller plants. The scent of wet dirt was strong, but it was pleasant. Two other people were moving about, watering or moving pots.

Yasha led her to a section where metal rods hung from the ceiling. "We'll be needing to transfer these plants that are in these small containers, and set them into these. Then, we'll hang them on these rods, and she tapped one. There's a step ladder there for you. I'm going to get some more dirt. You start, okay?"

Beau nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Alone, Beau started pulling plants from their pots as gentle as she could manage. Setting it into the new container, she started filling it will dirt.

"Go help garden, they said. You'll get closer, they said. I'm fine with being just friends," Beau said to herself.

Setting the step ladder, she grabbed the metal rod and carefully hung the plant. It was pretty. Vibrant pink and blue flowers bloomed along the step. The leaves were a deep shade of green. The scent was pleasant too. It's understandable why someone would like plants.

Jumping down, she found Yasha staring her own. A stock of eight bags of dirt rested beside her. It amazing how strong she is.

Beau fell in line beside her. "So... how long have you been working here?"

"It's only been a few months, but I enjoy it," she gently caressed a petal, smiling. "I first began this hobby because of someone I loved. Since their passing, I decided to stick with it. She would've wanted me to."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up a sore spot."

"It's fine. It's good to talk about it sometimes. I've made my peace," Yasha turned around and hung the plant. "Maybe... I can tell you about her some time. We can hang out on our day off."

In her mind, she thought: _Jester's never going to live this down_. Beau couldn't help the smile that found its way to her. "I'd like that."


End file.
